River's Story
by RikuMaster
Summary: This is the story of River Tamm. How she became a vampire and the problems her powers and the trials she faces after. Rating for safety


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or firefly.

Be nice please

Prologue

"_She will be the perfect creation. Her extraordinary intelligence as a human should carry over into her rebirth."_

Creation? Rebirth?

"_But what if _they_ find out?"_

"_They will not even care about one human girl going missing no matter how intelligent she is. Even so by the time they catch on she will be through the process and they will not be able to stop her."_

I don't understand. Where am I? Who are these two men? What are they going to do with me?

"_We will have to plan her up-bringing. I have planned several courses for her before and after the transformation. Hopefully her athletic back ground will help her pull through with minimal damage."_

Courses. Courses = Pain. That I do remember about that man's voice. Days, weeks or months, I don't remember, but the pain I do.

"_How long do you think the program will last? She is already half-way through. How much longer before you take her life and we begin our overthrow of those pathetic leaders?"_

The program? I don't remember what it entailes.

It was raining out. My mother had dropped me off at the dance studio that I was attending. Everyone looked upon me as a freak. An oddity in this world of normalcy.

River Tam, who doesn't attend school, is never seen outside except for dance classes. What most don't know is that I graduated accelerated college programs at age twelve. Everything always came easy. My parents noticed this when I corrected the mathematical mistakes in my brother's college textbooks at age five.

Dancing helps. It helps me let loose. But even here I am considered a prodigy. I was offered a prima ballerina position at such a young age. Of course that probably helped me and hurt me. No one to notice that I was missing, no one to care.

Later I found out that my parents were killed in our house just before I was taken. They had it set up perfectly. No one was there to pick me up after my rehearsal. So I decided to walk to a phone booth. I never made it. The simple twenty feet from the door to the pay phone at the corner of the street in a busy downtown day, a child genius can't make it. They hauled me into an alley. Bum rushed. No time to think or react. Drugged and thrown into the back of a car. It accelerated to a rate of 200mph. If my calculations of the distance between the stop lights is correct. But how did that help my predicament. Paralyzed. That was about all I could do to think through it.

This memory does little to comfort me now that I am alone. I do not understand what is happening to me. I am slowly going into a great darkness. Insanity from the darkness is following me out of the haze from the pain.

I open my eyes to see a man standing above me. He is pale. His skin is almost like the thinnest paper ever created. One touch could go straight threw. It contrasted greatly with his long jet black hair. His eyes were a milky red, almost as if he were blind.

I only had one instant in which to take all of this in and some where in the back of my mind notice that my eyesight is a lot clearer than it should be. As soon as I looked into his eyes I saw it all. His endless life stretched behind him forged in the blood of innocents and those who opposed him. His mind focused on his intensions toward me. He categorized me in the same list as three others. A male and two females. Apparently they got away from him and he wants their supernatural powers.

River POV

River jumped to her feet without a second thought to who was around her. She struck out at the four figures behind the pale one in front of her. The three men went down easily. One did not even fight her off, he looked surprised like she should not even see him. Lastly, the female stared her down for a fraction of a minute before she gave a frustrated growl and lunged at River. River now knew what their powers were. The only two that could have possibly hurt her were the two that looked alike. The boy was supposed to make her see things that weren't real and the girl was supposed to make her feel pain.

After gracefully jumping over the female, River almost danced around all four of them as they attacked her. The pale man, who she now realized as the leader, stared at the masterful way that a slip of a child can sweep aside his most talented guards. He knew he had to have her for his collection. He needed her after the upset that the Cullens had put him trough. Aro did not need any abilities to tell him that Jane and Alec were very frustrated with the turn of events.

All of them had expected a simple swoop in and destroy those two worms who thought they could take on the Vulturi. The plan was to destroy the two and take the girl that was transformed and make her a part of the Guard. Nothing was going according to the plan. As soon as Demetri had kicked in the door to their hide out one of them made off with the girl and hid her. It took them two days to find her hiding spot in a ditch covered with leaves one hundred miles from their hide out.

It was simple to take out the two men but now taking the girl seemed almost impossible. As soon as River had awoken it took her a measly ten minutes to gracefully dance around the guards and Aro and take off at full speed into the dense forest.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The five behind her followed at a more leisurely pace knowing full and well that there was no way they could out run a new born vampire. She knew what she had become and thanks to the one named Aro she now knew of a place where she could be protected.

The _Vegitarians._ That little bit of information that the one, Aro, let slip into his thoughts. The ones who drank animal blood which she had come to accept in her jaunt through the woods. The Cullens. Her possible escape.


End file.
